


Days of Future Past: The Trail Left Behind

by ArcheryGirl1101



Series: Paw Prints [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Canon, Angry Erik Lehnsherr, Animal Instincts, Arguing, Bad Decisions, Broken Charles, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Ears, Cat!Charles, Chess, Days of Future Past Compliant, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F-word, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt Charles, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Minor Swearing, Strained Friendships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), anger issues, only in one scene, secondary mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: This is the Sequel to "First Class: Imprint" If you haven't read that then this story might not make complete sense when describing Charles.This is my rendition of X-Men Days of Future Past.'The Trail Left Behind' follows on through Days of Future Past (Movie) Canon, with some slightly altered scenes and additional segments.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Raven | Mystique, Logan (X-Men) & Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Series: Paw Prints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read Part 1.
> 
> I was going to showcase Part 2 eventually but after the amount of Hits it received I felt more confident people actually liked this story
> 
> Once I had made 'Imprint' I kept going because I didn't want to finish this story yet.
> 
> Part 3, if you already hadn't guessed will follow up Apocalypse - This will be Short(er)
> 
> I'm debating a Part 4... though I don't think I'll do it unless requested, I didn't mind Dark Phoenix, it was Okay...
> 
> Anyways, back to the story:  
> WARNING! Minor Swearing in this Chapter, if you've read the Tags and watched the film you know this is compliant and I didn't know a way to

When Logan first arrived back at Westchester he was met with a scrawny, brunette with glasses. Who had surprising strength, wonder if the beast lay beneath.

What started as a punch in the face to just keep the kid out of his way resulted in being tossed into a staircase, then onto a round table. Seeing a young beast growl above him

"Hank?!" A voice called, making it's way down the stairs. Logan wasn't given much to work from on the younger self's images, but this man, wait, what were those? "What's going on here?"

Charles didn't care if Hank blew off steam once in a while, the school-- more accurately the _house_ was his to roam free in. It was the other man's screaming that disturbed him, wondering who had bothered to show up at the door. Charles was sure signs were up and the door was locked, he was still in pyjamas, not that he had to do anything today but use his serum and wallow but now he had to get up.

"Professor?"

"Please don't call me that" Charles pleaded. He loathed his old title, feeling unworthy of such a pedestal, he had let so many children down with his stupidity. Charles is now a drunk, an addict and has now resorting to self-harm. Hank caught him trying to damage his extra left ear while intoxicated, drunk but Charles knew exactly what he was doing, a small semi-circle was taken out of the outside, small enough to not be noticeable, for those who didn't know Charles, anyways.

"You know this guy?" Hank gestured, upside-down.

Through the years of drinking, isolation and the drug for his spine to work this stranger's face resembled something vague, it was with his time with... Charles didn't like to think about who was with him during that part of his life.

"Yeah, he looks... slightly familiar. Get off the bloody chandelier, Hank!"

"You can walk,"

"You're a perceptive one!" Charles locked that chair away, keeping it a distant memory now that he **didn't** need it

"I thought Erik-- You're head?" The man blurted suddenly

"What? Oh" Charles sighed. He hoped he didn't express how he felt about that piece of him still missing. Hank tried again and again, but his tail was a lost cause. "As I was saying it is more perplexing you managed to miss our sign on the way in!" Charles despised hearing that name. "This is private property, my friend. I'm going to have to ask... him, to ask you to leave"

Logan sighed, explaining he couldn't and was directly sent to find Charles. Sent by himself, from the future - 50 years to be exact. Charles laughed, hard. This must be an hallucination, "The professor that I know, he doesn't have those" Logan continued, which gutted the humour from Charles' face

"Piss off" Charles lamely tried, sitting on the stairs

"If you had your powers, you'd know I was telling the truth"

"How do you know I don't--" That was noted by the former telepath, his ears perked up without his permission, it prompted a question about the CIA, maybe with his powers gone, Moira would have regained what he took from her, probably not considering he would have to reinstate her mind 

"I know you, Charles. We've been friends for years. I know your powers came when you were nine," Oh god, Charles didn't want to sit and listen to memories, especially his own "I know you thought you were going crazy, when it started; hearing those voices in your head and it wasn't until you were twelve when you realised that all those voices were in everyone else's head. Want me to continue?"

Charles (future him) must trust this man a great deal. Current Charles hadn't even shared that with Hank

"The professor that I know, he never mentioned having those" Logan repeated, gesturing again to his head.

Charles found himself curious but considering Logan's first reveal he brushed over that fact "I never told anyone that. Alright. you've peaked my interest now, what do you want?" Charles was desperate for a drink and a hit, if even a miniscule tingle of other minds touch his, he would lose himself. Logan continued to persist, saying that the future depending on this situation working - laughable - but Charles played along, hearing that he and Erik had sent him **together** , that sparked the grieve-fuelled piece of him that lay beneath all his hatred, resentment and disappointment towards Erik.

It was explained that Raven would be kidnapped, tortured and Trask, would discover in here genes the key he needed to transform him Sentinels into anything that could counterpart any given mutant. Logan excluded the bits about Rogue, given this was the seventies and Rogue's father was no doubt in his late teens or early twenties by this point, so there was no point in reach them, one wouldn't work without the either anyways.

"Let's say for the sake of... the sake, that I chose to believe you and I chose to help you Raven won't listen to me, her heart and soul belong to someone else"

"I know, which is why we're gonna need Magneto to"

"Erik?" Charles replied sharply, the stupidity of Logan made him burst out in a fit laugh, actually laughter. Erik wasn't needed and Magneto destroyed everything on the beach. Charles had had enough, he was going back to his room

"You know where he is right?" Hank interjected

"He's where he belongs" Charles hissed, he felt something stir, his cat-like impulses finally starting to wake up at the mention of Erik. He was too sober for this.

"That's it? You're just going to walk away?" Logan was astounded, Charles was not the man he knew nor who he thought would be

"Ooh, top marks!" Charles sarcastically quipped "Like I said, you are perceptive"

"The professor I know wouldn't walk away, turn his back on someone he loved"

'Loved?' What did that mean anymore, to love someone, to **be** loved by someone. Charles didn't know what that felt like, the know what it meant anymore but he could go another step forward, so he'd rebuttal. His memory kicking in at a solid time "You know, I do remember you now, we came to you for help and now I'm going to say to you what you said to us; Fuck off!"

"Listen to me you little shit!" Logan grabbed his labels and tugged him close, Charles snarled at Hank, his ears pointed into an alarmed position "I've come a long way and lost a lot of people, good people, friends and if you want to wallow in self-pity and do nothing you'll gonna have to watch the same thing!" Logan growled at him,

Charles shook his head, after being thrusted back "We all have to die sometime," He muttered, able to retreat back upstairs, though he didn't miss Hank's words

"I told you, there's no Professor here"

"What the Hell happened to him?" Logan demanded

Charles stopped himself from listening in, even pressing over his ears before he found his sanctuary. He took up another shot and mulled over Logan's words. Charles knew, before he would have done nothing else but stop whatever would harm mutants, protect them with his life and remain their leader, professor, guide and friend. A bullet changed that perspective. Erik was right, Charles was naïve to the world. It didn't have optimistic people like charge that the world changed for, it was the exact opposite. Charles' mind drifted of Raven, her memories. Charles exhaled, dust particles swirling down his body and currently working legs. Logan had a point, Charles shouldn't just sit here, do nothing while this man's life ends.

He stood on hesitant feet, this would never end well, past or future, getting involved with Erik resulted in mayhem. Logan was here for a reason; to right the wrongs done to make a better life for mutants. Swallowing whatever he called pride and hidden alcohol Charles retuned downstairs, agreeing to help with this bizarre plan, completely willing to get Raven on board, however his "What makes you thinks you can change _**him**_?" Venom laced in his tone set how he felt about Erik still. Charles couldn't help Erik ten years ago, that ended with a bullet to the spine and abandonment. Now Erik had fallen further, killing the president and being detained inside the Pentagon. How, or better yet _why_ , would Erik listen to him this time?

* * *

They found a kid named Peter Maximoff, who asked Charles about his ears but didn't sit still long enough to hear and answer.

The kid was a nightmare to deal with but in order to fix the future for Logan's time and their own they needed him.

The only reason they chose this kid was due to Logan having a history with him, just not at this stage in Peter's life, those were 'fun' years to come.

* * *

The team would divide into four, Hank would pose as a tourist, creating the perfect diversion of Erik's system in plain sight, Peter would be impersonating a guard and Logan and Charles would take Erik to a safe perimeter, once the gates were breeched.

Charles felt like a walking disaster in his suit, it had been many years since he had dawned clothes this formal. He gave up after year two, no-one (bar Hank) had stayed, why dress for a show when the chairs are empty?

The alarm sprinkler system and alarm did wonders for his extra ears, he had folded them downwards into his hair, with stiff practice, however his lying skills had improved none. Rambling to two men caused Logan to lash out, knocking the two men out with culinary tools

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you finished?" He snapped

Charles decided he didn't like Logan, maybe he would have before, when Mutants were new and when Charles still had his optimism about him but now, there was a mutual non-liking. His ears popped out, seeing as he was among his own kind. They twitched with might as water began spearing into them

"I'm sorry," He started, using the stolen key for the elevator "I'm just not very good with violence"

Seconds later the doors 'pinged' open, Erik, gave him a look or surprise, confusion and nearly relief "Charles?" The man who saved him from drowning ten years ago, was once again saving his life, this time from prison.

Charles himself saw nothing but white hot rage, his eyes changed to sharp iris' - something they hadn't done in ten years - cracking Erik in the face, yowling as he did. Erik dropped to the ground, holding his jaw while Charles crashed himself into the wall, groaning from the ache in his hand. Erik's jaw was harder than it looked.

"Good to see you to, old friend. Walking, I may add" Erik lifted himself to his feet

"No thanks to you!" Charles spat out.

"You're the last person I expected to see today"

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be" His eyes remaining cat-like "If we get you out of here we do it my way, no killing"

"No helmet," Erik gestured to himself making it obvious, once again smiling at Charles. Charles wanted to whack Erik across his solid jawline again for it. "I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted to" Erik lost his smirk as Charles stepped closer, ears stiffly aimed towards him, the older of the pair braced himself for another hit

"I'm never getting inside that head again" Not because he could right now but IF Charles ever managed to have his telepathy back he would never step foot inside Erik's mind again. 'Corruption' was a fond word he cooked up to label Erik "I need your _word_ , Erik"

Being swarmed by guards was mildly terrifying, Charles remembered his ears were on display, they stung from the cold water. The guards had guns, guns Erik couldn't manipulate to his will. The duo even found themselves side by side, as they had been before when conflict arose. Charles could feel Erik's sharp glance his way before returning to the initial threat

"Freeze them Charles!" Erik barked in his ear

"I can't" Charles wished he didn't sound fragile when he replied but it was the only way to get his point across to Erik without explanation. Erik took control by disturbing the cooking stations "No!" Charles was almost shoving Erik back by the shoulder to defocus the Metallokenetic. In a blink of an eye all guards were on the ground, bullets flew past them instead of hitting them and Peter was standing in the middle of the room with a cap on his head, smug in his very being. Logan thanked him for the save. Charles cat-ears were ringing bloody murder by the end of it, alarms, shaking kitchenware and now bullets had entered the fray in two minutes after taking Erik back.

Hank re-joined the group, handing Erik questionable clothes but anything was better than his prison uniform

"Did you punch him?" Hank whispered to Charles

"Yes"

"Did it fix anything?"

"Besides making my hand hurt, no" Charles balled his hand into a fist once again, ears folded forward "Erik's ready. Time to go"


	2. Chapter 2

The plane journey was tense - putting it lightly. Hank was lucky to escape it by piloting and Peter was left behind, better to keep his feet on the ground. Logan kept to himself.

The fight between Charles and Erik was inevitable unlike ten years ago Charles hadn't planned this altercation. During their fight, when Charles charged up to Erik he felt his eyes shift again, they seemed to do that around Erik more than anyone else, it was subconscious. Charles hated himself a little more because of it. It meant underneath it all he still trusted Erik to see him like this, Charles cared for him enough to go through with Logan's plan but he wouldn't admit it to himself, not yet anyways. Between them, ten years of festering unsaid words and emotions; so much resentment, loathing, pride, ignorance to the other's suffering. All of it and more behind their shouting match.

"You abandoned us all!" Erik finished, being the only one left standing on the abused aircraft. New Rule, don't piss of a Metallokenetic inside a plane. It bodes well for no-one.

Ears drooping sideways in defeat, Charles gave Erik one last look of sorrow before hiding inside the cockpit with Hank, he heard the exchange between Erik and Logan, 'Survivor' was a word Erik knew by heart. He already was one given how and where he grew up.

Before long Charles knew he couldn't hide forever with Hank so decided to reclaim his seat, the plane was tidy again.

Erik apologised, 'For what happened'. But that meant too many things to consider one point, given where Erik's eyes slipped it must have meant for the paralysis, maybe the tail? Who knew, only Erik knew his mind and Charles was not ready to go back there. 

They played chess, sipping scotch together. It was like the decade hadn't slipped past them. During the third game Erik noticed the damage done to the left ear.

"What happened there?" Erik moved his hand as if to touch the appendage, Charles's head twitched back on the left, his eyes shifting once again.

"What does it matter, Erik!"

"I'm trying to figure out what happened to you, where did the Professor go?"

 _"You know the answer to that! He's lying on a beach in Cuba, a bullet in his back!"_ Charles wished he could voice his thoughts but he wouldn't dare. He and Erik were on somewhat shaking ground, best not to fall through the cracks.

"I hurt myself, on purpose" Charles offered, minutes later, Erik still sitting opposite him, saying nothing

"Why?"

"Everything was overwhelming me, I know it's a pitiful excuse" Charles looked out the window, the low lighting above him and seeing how dark it was outside set his eyes alight. He closed them before Erik could see the reaction

"If I could change what I did, I would, Charles"

Charles's eyes snapped open, their glow hadn't changed despite years of alcohol dulling his own, aging his face, his ears spiked up with a humourless laugh, leaning forward "Do you want to know something funny, Erik?"

Erik wasn't sure if he was to answer or not, holding down the glowing stare was taking all his attention 

"Despite everything that told me I shouldn't and how often I tried to deny it, I forgave you years ago for the accident. I am pissed at you and will be for the rest of our time together but I forgave you. It's a matter of forgiving, or better, _getting over_ yourself now" Charles flinched at himself, ears dropping clearly his other side took over for that conversation

"You forgave me?" Erik finally acknowledged

"Yes. It took a while but I did. Now we just have to sort your mess, you got into Raven's head and is clearly lost, lashing out and ready to kill because of this man, remind you of someone?"

Erik heard and felt Charles' condescending tone, he chose to ignore it "Getting into people's heads isn't my power, Charles"

The pair hit a stalemate, their game forgotten, neither were really winning at this stage anyway to care but Charles couldn't sit there any longer, Erik's steel eyes watching him

"I'm borrowing the couch" Charles rose from his seat "Don't destroy the plane while my eyes are closed, I'll hear it"

"When's the last time you slept?"

"The night before Cuba"

Erik chuckled, it seemed he and Charles finally had something in common. Erik took to resting, his long legs stretched to Charles' vacant chair. Logan was sleeping in his corner, as far as Erik was aware Hank was still flying to pane. 

Some time later Erik heard frantic shuffling behind him, seeing the Charles thrash around like that worried Erik. Whatever nightmare was plaguing him was sending Charles down a chaotic hole

"Charles" He whispered, remembering how his friend reacted the first time, being pinned on his back with a snarl escaping Charles' throat, not something that Erik wanted to encounter on a plane "Charles, wake up" Erik spoke up, seeing Charles cringe in his sleep, it revealed fangs. Erik reached out a resistant hand, watching the cat ears flicker like mad gave Erik an idea, when Charles grew like this, something could be done, the memory smacked the metal-bender in the face;

_**"You like being petted?"** _

_**"Of course, it helps me relax, calm and even keeps my telepathy from overwhelming me sometimes"** _

Erik reached above Charles' head, his hair slightly greasier from neglect and began to scratch behind Charles' ear. The younger man reacted by minor twitching and the furrow of his brow lightened. A noise, not heard in a decade vibrated its way to Erik's ears. Purring. Charles was purring, Erik forgot his friend could do that. 

Erik sat down, cross legged and continued to pet his friend. Charles woke up, his iris staying sharp, seeing Erik directly in front of him, plus a small weight on his head "What are you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare, I didn't think it would be best to wake you up. You do remember what happened when I startled you the first time?"

Brief confusion flashed across Charles' face until the fog cleared "Oh, yes. The hotel incident. I thought you would retaliate" Charles sat up, cracking his neck

"I didn't"

"I know"

"Hey!" Hank called from the front "We'll be landing in ten minutes, better take a seat"

Logan woke up hearing those words, he gave Charles' extra ears a once-over again. Charles watched as he did so, uncomfortable under his gaze "Do you know how he lost them?" He had to ask, the question had been ready to leap off his tongue the second Logan mentioned it before, he just wasn't sober enough to brace himself for an answer. He missed, well, more ignored Erik's expression, a mixture of confusion, sadness and being lost.

"No, I never knew he had them to begin with"

"Maybe we can fix that too" Erik gave his input from the floor

"Raven first," Charles reminded, Charles didn't care what happened to him in the long run anymore, why should Erik suddenly decide to care about Charles' wellbeing made no sense to the former telepath.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Raven inside was an easier that expected, no guards, so whatever Raven was doing was under radar. Charles, with help from his extra ears, could hear a fighting not far away, inside a board room so decided to shout "Raven!"

Upon running to the open door Raven froze, seizing fire against the man who murdered her kind, her friends, brothers and sisters. Seeing two men she knew and one she didn't startled the young woman.

Charles was ready to persuade her to lower the gun however a man laying on the floor in military uniform seized his moment, shocking her with a tazer.

"Raven? Raven!" Charles tried to help calm her down from her tremors. Erik retaliated with throwing the electric chords back into his exposed skin, which happened to be his neck. Logan took an interest into the newly convulsing man, memories or his past resurfaced causing a silent panic, sending him hyperventilating into the wall, swishing his arms around to protect himself. He was unaware he had sliced Kitty's side during his fit.

It took Raven a moment to comprehend who was in front on her, "Charles?"

"We've come for you," Charles' ears dropped, as he stroked her hair "Erik and I, together"

"I never thought I would see you again" She whispered, both scared and relieved

"I made you a promise, that I would protect you, and- and I know I haven't kept it but I assure you I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you out of their hands, keep you safe--"

Charles noticed the discarded gun slide away from him, hearing it being clasped into familiar hands. Charles stopped his words for a growl, Erik was not going to shoot Raven, by all means he'd take a bullet for her without a seconds thought.

His eyes shifted once again, this time his night vision kicked in and ears shot up. Charles charged Erik, he wasn't aware his teeth had sharpened, he grabbed Erik's throat with one hand, using his other to bend Erik's wrist, pushing him back by the door. Yowling deeply towards this man.

Hank had taken Charles' place, guarding Raven. Logan was out of commission but they weren't pay attention to him

Erik had been too stunned to react against Charles, in all his time knowing Charles this side of him had never seen the light of day. Raven **had** to die in order for their future to be ceiled. He knew that Charles' reaction was paternal, brotherly compassion, however Charles forgot one thing, Erik's right arm was free. 

Charles hadn't seen Erik's fist come towards him until he was sent stumbling to the side. Erik once again aimed and fired for a now running Mystique who leapt through a window to escape. Charles tackled him, pinning him on the floor, in the same position as the 'Hotel Incident' except this time, the noise Charles made was almost beast-like, fangs on display too.

Erik retaliated by slamming his first into Charles' ribs, then shoving him to the side with force. Everyone ignored Trask running away. Erik stalked after Mystique, taking film with him. On the floor, Charles finally realised something was wrong with Logan "Hank, stay here and help Logan. Erik's mine!"

Mid-run towards the newly-made exit Charles realised he hadn't done something like this in years, much less without his tail but he was already hurdling the broken frame before logic stopped him. He collided with Erik's levitating body, both tumbling to the ground in an incredible splatter. Erik's head smacked against concrete causing a breakage while Charles, still honing in with his other mutation rolled to a crouching position in front of Raven, who was now injured, _bleeding_ and staggering to get away. 

"Get out of my way Charles"

"Why? Afraid you'll put another bullet in the wrong target again" Charles pounced for Erik, sending them both into a fountain, the bullet long gone. Charles was lost inside himself, feral and unleashed. He was drowning Erik with every ounce of strength he had. Charles could smell thick cooper within the water, seeing the red cloud out from underneath Erik almost made Charles blissful but paid no mind to it, Erik had attempted to murder his sister and Charles made a promise, Raven would be protected.

Erik stopped struggling beneath him, Charles thought himself successful until metal features from the fountain creaked behind him, snapping over his wrists and ankles and holding him upright. Charles produced a fierce hiss in return. 

Erik got up, soaked through. The older man took Charles in, this was nothing like the good man who helped him ten years ago, this Charles - both versions - were broken, angry, destructive. Erik didn't miss the irony as he walked away, searching for Raven. He sent police flying away without having to look, which gave him a head-start. He was a fugitive after-all. He'd find Mystique later, the problem with shapeshifters in large crowds, it equalled invisibility.

Charles finally snapped out of his reprieve, gasping for air. His animalistic side had never beaten his 'human' side down like that before. He watched as people filmed him, pictured him, he hung his head down, ears folding over too. Hank found him, blue in nature and Logan looking worse for wear

"Let's get you out of there" 

"I couldn't stop him, Hank. He's gone" Charles panted "Raven is shot and I... I've never, done something like that before, Hank..." Charles mumbled, lost and truly ashamed of himself

"We need to head back to Westchester, we'll find Raven another way"

Charles knew what that meant, he didn't want to go near that damn machine again. It was too much for him, he was a broken telepath, his mind was not what it used to be. There was a mission to be completed and so many wrongs to right but right now Charles didn't care. He was done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a two-in-one Chapter for this.  
> This is the second-last Chapter  
> I'll need to find time to work on Part Three considering this Part of the Story is almost over

The trio barely made it past the threshold before Charles could feel his legs turn to lead, his spine gave out with might, no doubt the adrenaline from attacking Erik Hank caught him

"They all come back" Charles clamped his hands over his head, crushing his extra ears too. The voices, all of them, such noise for one man to sustain and keep his sanity, full of pain, agony. Charles couldn't bear it. Hank rushed off to get the serum.

One shot was taken, it was enough for Charles to slink off into his old room. 

Through an mindful debate Charles dropped the second needle. Charles knew he had to stop hiding from the world. The voice in the back of his head telling him what the right thing was to do, annoyingly so, that voice sounded like Erik. 

Charles knew that Raven couldn't be protected by an addict, true he couldn't do much better back in that chair but he would have his powers... possibly. He was still a shell of what he used to be, ten years may sound short but to a broken man it's centuries, Charles may as well be nine again, first developing his powers, become one of his former students. He unlocked that door and sat down.

It took roughly twenty minutes, but slowly he lost all feeling in his legs; first his feet, then slowly numbness crawled up his legs, weakening his knees and weighing heavily on his thighs up to his waist. For once glad his body was ridden of his tail, it would have been crushed against his chair.

Paralysed, with thousands of minds buzzing inside his head again Charles wheeled himself to find Hank and Logan, this time with somewhat confidence in himself, he noticed they were clearly discussing something private or about him.

"You're..." Hank started, taking in Charles' image

"Yes" Charles cleared his throat "You were right. I have to track Raven down and find Erik as well if he hasn't picked up that helmet of his"

Making his way back into Cerebro, it felt... Charles couldn't create a word for it. 'Otherworldly' was close. 

Safe to say, the test was a failure. Cerebro was literally spiralling out of control. Charles couldn't handle it, his mind was a muscle that he hadn't stretched in a decade, it was never smooth sailings for a telepath. The control panel's burst, Charles hurled the helmet off, shaking like mad, his cat ears pulsing from the experience.

Hank left to check the generator

"It's not the machinery, is it?" Logan asked calmly

"I can't do this, my mind--" Charles tried

"Yes, you can" Logan interrupted

Charles couldn't think of a proper excuse "It won't take it"

"You're just a little rusty" A slightly aggravated tone came through despite Logan not raising his voice

"You don't understand! It's not a question of being 'rusty'" Charles may not have used his powers, but that didn't mean he had forgotten how his telepathy worked "I can flip the switches, I can turn the knobs, but my power comes from here," He pressed a fist against his temple, ignoring the flinch from his extra ear "It comes from..." He gestured to his chest, his hands shaking with might "and it's broken" He turned the chair, surprisingly his muscle memory of how to use the blasted chair stayed with him "I feel like one of my students! Helpless. It was a mistake coming down here, it was a mistake freeing Erik, this whole thing has been one bloody mistake! I'm sorry, Logan but they sent the wrong man"

"You're right," The older man admitted, which halted Charles' exit "I am. Actually, it was supposed to be you, but I was the only one who could physically make the trip" 

Charles couldn't grasp as to why only now Logan admitted this, this wasn't helping.

"And, uh, I don't know how long I've got here. But I do know, a long time ago, a long time from now," His voice broke slightly, memories already breaking through "I was your most helpless student and you unlocked my mind, you showed me what I was"

So this was a test for both Logan and Charles, Logan had to step up, be who Future Charles was to him for his past self

"Showed me what I could be," Logan continued "I don't know how to do that for you, you're right, I don't. But I know someone who might. Look into my mind"

That terrified Charles, he ears stuck in the annoyed and confused downwards tilt. Logan did just witness his mind's current state, didn't he? Why would he want that atrocity inside his head, which was being stretched 50 years backwards. Charles would destroy this man's mind, but he hadn't even been given a chance to voice a protest before Logan added in "There's no damage that hasn't already been done, trust me"

What kind of life did Logan have? Charles didn't want to add his own brokenness to this man's mind, it could fracture, damage beyond repair yet Logan was trusting him, as his students once did, as Raven once did, as Erik once did. Alright then...

Charles reached a hand to Logan's temple, holding direct eye contact with him as he began to touch Logan's mind. Logan's past was nothing but love lost, torture, agony, misery and hardship... "You poor man" Charles sympathised, already feeling emotion wallow up in his throat.

"Look past that" Logan ordered gently

"No! I don't _want_ your suffering, I don't _want_ your future!" Charles exclaimed

"Look past my future," Logan remained calm, Charles knew his role was reversed and despised himself for it "Look for your future"

Charles had to concentrate, wading through Logan's mind careful not to obstruct more. He could hear Logan praise "That's it" multiple times before finally seeing what looked like a temple ceiling. 

He opened his eyes, finding himself laying on a stone slab, his surroundings distorted, enough to stretch the people around him out of focus but not invisible. These were no doubt students of his, the few that are left in this world. Charles noticed a man, who held himself similarly to Erik stood near. He can hear a young man's voice, taking care of a wounded woman, who was keeping Logan's mind in the past, then he saw the one man who Logan was sure could help. Himself, fifty years from now. Logan was right, his car ears were gone, there were faint scar-lines on top of his bald head to indicate he did have them but it was barely noticeable.

 ** _"Charles?"_** The Professor asked

Younger Charles smiled wistfully, go figure his older self would know what to do "Charles" He confirmed, ears twitching "So this is what becomes of us?" Charles despised his next words but knew it to be true "Erik _was right_. Humanity does this to us"

_**"Not if we show them a better path"** _

So he had his optimism back, what did that feel like? "You still believe?" (Young) Charles scoffed

 _ **"Just because someone stumbles, loses their way"**_ The Professor answered _**"it doesn't mean they're lost forever. Sometimes we all need a little help"**_

Having the Professor admit that to Charles, it sounded as if the Professor had wanted to say that for so long but Charles couldn't see past himself "I'm not the man I was. I open my mind, it almost overwhelms me!" Charles' emotions were climbing up his throat again

_**"You're afraid and Cerebro knows it"** _

Charles had to grit his teeth "All those voices," He was losing the battle with tears brimming "So. Much. Pain"

 _ **"It's not their pain you're afraid of, it's yours, Charles"** _The Professor was right, Charles has never wanted to feel useless, he **had** to have control of the situation otherwise everything was too much for the telepath to bear. _**"As frightening as it may be, that pain will make you stronger"**_

That was true. After Cain and Kurt, Charles grew up, not only physically but emotionally, mentally, he became the man he was and helped find the group of teens who became the first x-men, because he wouldn't allow those children to live in fear and pain like he did.

 _ **"If you allow yourself to feel it, embrace it, it will make you more powerful than you ever imagined" He remembered saying something almost identical to Erik so long ago "It's the greatest gift we have. To bear their pain without breaking, and it's by far the most human power we have; hope"**_ The Professor sent his own memories; _Westchester filled with men, women and children, laughing, innocent and filled with joy and hope because they were shown a world that wasn't going to harm them, to make them better and stronger. To be good with their powers._ _ **"Please,"**_ The Professor begged, his tone had remained stoic the entire time but Charles knew there was a hint of desperation in his voice _ **"Charles we need you to hope again"**_

Charles let go of Logan's mind, "Find what you were looking for?" He seemed proud that he could help Charles.

The lighting system came to life "The power's back on" Hank came through, unaware of the breakthrough before him.

"Yes, yes it is" His ears and head rose back up. Charles could do this, The Professor gave him the pick up (and violent shaking) his desperately needed.

He found find Raven first, inside an airport. He couldn't access her mind, she had its walls in place. Hank suggested freezing her, shutting her down yet it felt impossible, however the people around her didn't have any shields. He would only touch the surface, they wouldn't know he was there that way, plus it was as far as he could reach without breaking his concentration.

Trying to talk to Raven with this new, shaky, grasp on his powers wasn't going as planned so he pushed himself. Sending a projection of himself, through her eyes, trying to convince her to stop, killing wasn't the answer, one man death would lead to a chaotic domino effect, the timeline Logan was sent from. Charles couldn't let that happen, not this time.

Raven walked through his projection, after being told "You just have to come home" didn't settle with her, ending the simulation with Cerebro. It wasn't a complete loss, his memory was still intact, he figured out where Raven was going and the trio made their way to make on last trip.

Charles knew Logan's time was running out so this was their last chance to get things right.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the outside venue Charles easily persuaded the guards to miss them (and his ears) as they came through to the white house. Charles was in an old-fashioned wheelchair, it would be easier to move around like this. Going through the metal detector was fine, Charles guessed his chair didn't count, Logan stopped, baffled he didn't set the thing off, then remembered he was in the 70's.

"What happened?" A paralysed veteran asked Charles when they stopped to 'watch' the show.

"Friendly fire" Seemed the best response, it wasn't exactly false. Charles had to concentrate, Raven was here but so many voices, so many minds; it was struggle to decipher who was who but after stretching his powers to a wider range he heard 

_**"This is for you, brothers and sisters"** _

"Raven!" He froze he in place, he pointed her out to Hank and Logan "There"

The duo left to capture Raven, however were stopped by guards. The Sentinels turned themselves on, Charles could feel minor panic from two members on the stage, a circular shadow cast over the white house. People fled, screaming. Charles tried to push through, screaming "Erik!" Knowing it wouldn't do much good. Debris started to fall, Charles noticed one heading straight for him, he swan dived out the chair, despite his efforts it didn't stop him from getting pinned. He could feel blood trickling down the side of his head from minor impact, breathing was troubling, all he could do was wait. He felt out for someone to help him, he lost his hold on Raven, losing her in the crowd.

Erik came flying in, helmet upon his head again, because of course. He programmed the Sentinels to be his army. Once fought Logan, another went for Hank.

Logan had managed to get past the Sentinel and charged for Erik, it didn't work in Logan's favour, who was impaled by metal bars, warping in and out of his entire body

"So much for being a survivor" Erik commented, throwing Logan out of the stadium's ring and into a canal.

Charles had to strain his ears, he heard an iron casket, which Charles could only assume held everyone important in the Presidential line-up and, Raven. Well done, little sister.

Erik lamented into a speech about Mutants, their powers and being free, it was brilliant, in Charles' opinion, but Erik was holding these men underneath the barrel of guns to get his point across. Not the best execution but the Metallokentic was stuck in his ways.

Raven, impersonating the president stepped forward. A stray Sentinel charged for Erik, who dismantled it piece by piece quickly, that was all Raven needed to fire a plastic bullet into Erik's neck. Nothing life-threatening, only enough to shock him

"You used to be a better shot" He mocked from the ground, on his knees while one hand covered the wound, his other arm in front of him for balance. 

"Trust me, I still am" She twirled herself airborne, knocking him out. She directed the gun back to Trask

Charles once again projected himself in front of Raven, protecting Trask with his image "Get out of my head, Charles!" She yelled

"Raven, please. Do not make us the enemy today" His ears sagging, he had to get through to her, but he wouldn't force her to do anything against her will

"Look around you, we already are!" She replied, sounding like a child

"Not all of us," Hank found Charles, and attempted to lift the steel railings but to no avail "All you've done so far, is save the lives of these men. You can show them a better path" Using the Professor's words from the future, it gave him hope she would listen to him

"Shut her down, Charles" Hank interrupted

Charles snorted, smiling at Hank briefly, shaking his head "I've been trying to control you since the day we met and look where that's got us. Everything that happens now is in your hands. I have _faith_ in you, Raven" He let go of the projection, but still watched from the men's point of view.

The turmoil within Raven was nearly sending her to tears, the gun shook in her hand as she faced down the man responsible for killing her friends but the weight of what could happen because of this, an eye for eye, it didn't always work so black and white, Erik and Charles were proof of that. She couldn't do it, she couldn't squeeze the trigger. Dropping the gun, Raven walked away, taking Erik's helmet off as she left 

"He's all yours, Charles" 

Charles dove into Erik's head, lifting him to his feet and mimicked his powers, lifting the debris off his body, though he could only feel half of it, it was a struggle to breath. He released Erik the second the metal clunked to the ground beside them. Charles couldn't stop the groan from pain and relief. Hank pulled Charles up to his useless feet, holding him up

Erik reclaimed his senses, seeing Charles, ears furrowed, being held by Hank's side, Charles was still furious with him, while Hank was concerned "If you let them have me, I'm as good as dead, you know that" He countered the silence in front of him.

"I know," Charles agreed

"Goodbye, old friend"

Charles sighed, 'friend'. A word he hadn't used for Erik in so long, it was strange hearing it out loud again, even his ears pulsed from the term "Goodbye, Erik" He finished knowing as well it would be many years before seeing each other once again.

They watched as Erik levitated himself away, once again leaving a gigantic mess in his wake. Charles' sharp eye did notice the helmet on the ground, abandoned. Charles smirked to himself, it was Erik's way of apologising, keeping the door open a sliver. Charles wouldn't approach unless given permission, he did push his luck since he may have sent his hopefulness towards Erik's retreating mind. He didn't reach for any answer in return.

Raven limped away only a moment later.

"You sure you should let her go?" Hank wondered

"Yes, I have hope for her. There's going to be a time, Hank, where we are all together"

"What about Logan?"

"If everything is set properly, he should be back where he belongs. He deserves some good in his life, when he returns to us in our lifetime, I am going to save that man. I can't be responsible for letting a student of mine lose themselves in so many ways"

Charles didn't know how simultaneously right and wrong he was as Hank dragged him to the nearest vehicle to return once again to Westchester. Logan's body was recovered by a man named William Stryker. The beginning of Logan's soon-to-be forgotten past, reborn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Complete.
> 
> I shall create, edit and finish Part 3 as soon as I can.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with these Stories. 
> 
> After Part 3 is finished I may use this Cat!Charles again in the future for other Stories.

**Author's Note:**

> OK.  
> The first part of these scenes are longer because originally I HAD skipped over the swearing but after I re-watching the scene on YouTube I felt how I connected the scene was piss-poor, so I went over it again.
> 
> Apologies for the extra day wait.
> 
> I would have posted hours ago but first the Internet was down then when it eventually came back editing stole time away from me.
> 
> I'll Upload the next Chapter as a way of forgiveness.


End file.
